Inuyasha and The Shamans!
by Claire Napier
Summary: Crossover between Inuyasha and what else? Shaman King! Inuyasha pushes Kagome down the well only to end up in Patch! Who will they meet and what will they encounter? Takes place during Shaman Fights! Warning for many various romances!
1. Down The Well

_Hehe. You knew that it was bound to have at least a_ _little bit of Shaman King! Anyway, this was just written to make a little change to my fan fiction line up which looks like this:_

_Shaman King_

_Shaman King_

_Shaman King_

_Shaman King_

_Shaman King_

_(and now . . . )_

_**Inuyasha**_

_Yay! Go me! Anyway, comment on my silliness and I might continue it if it's not too lame!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

Kagome walked up to the well and leaned her head over it. It had been awhile since she had been back home, maybe it was time for her to make a visit . . .

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking, maybe I should go home . . . it's been awhile . . . " She said.

Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Why? What's the point in that?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the well.

Kagome shrugged and sat on the edge of the well. She patted the spot next to her and Inuyasha sat down.

"Do you think it's possible that the well could lead somewhere besides your home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well . . . I've never really thought about it . . . why?" Kagome asked, wondering where this was going.

"Oh . . . no reason. I was just wondering." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was worried. Inuyasha hadn't been himself for the past week or so. She hoped he wasn't sick.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, an indecisive look on his face.

"Please forgive me for this, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"What do you me-?" Kagome started.

Inuyasha stood and pushed her into the well. He watched as Kagome fell head first into the well, screaming. After she was far enough along, Inuyasha jumped in after her.

VFVFVFVFVF

Kagome closed her eyes and screamed.

_What was he thinking! He's going to pay!_

After a few seconds, Kagome hit the dirt ground with a _thud!_ Right after she had hit the ground, Inuyasha landed on his feet next to her. He looked down at her.

"Inuyasha . . . " Kagome said, gently.

Inuyasha leaned forward to her.

"**SIT!**" She yelled.

Inuyasha hit the ground, sending a cloud of thick dust up into the air. Kagome smiled, proud of herself, and stood up. She looked around, confused. This didn't look like home . . . Kagome climbed all the way out of the well and looked forward. There was a sign that said "Patch Village" directly in front of her.

"What is Patch?" She asked herself.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, shakily. Kagome looked at him.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha just shook his head, sending dirt everywhere. Kagome coughed and sputtered as she walked out into the street. It was a wide dirt street that was crowded with hundreds of people. Kagome walked into a small restaurant and leaned over the counter.

"Excuse me, sir?"

A man with long black hair turned around. He was wearing an apron and he had a dirty dish in his hand.

"Please seat yourself." He said, not even listening to her.

"How rude . . . " Kagome muttered.

She went and sat at the nearest table. Inuyasha followed her in and sat across from her, picking dirt out of his ear. Kagome shook her head and looked around. There weren't that many people in this restaurant, just one group of people that looked very strange. Kagome took a closer look. There was a tall man wearing a purple outfit with a white jacket. Kagome laughed. The man's hair was outrageous!

_A pompadour . . . I think . . . _

By now, she was interested, so she kept looking. There was a man with a white hat that had a flower sticking out the side. He had messy blond hair sticking out of his had and his eyes were a deep violet. He was wearing a large white jacket and an orange scarf and he had large dark circles under his eyes. Kagome felt a pang of intrigue.

_Hmm . . . I'd like to meet him. He looks very interesting._

Sitting next to him was a boy with brown hair and orange headphones propped up on his head. He was wearing some sort of claw necklace and sandals. Kagome felt overwhelmed. There were so many interesting people to look at. Suddenly, the man with the orange scarf looked at her. She couldn't help but stare at him. He smiled and waved at her, causing everyone else to look.

Kagome blushed and looked down at the table. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then at the people that were looking at her.

"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know!" Kagome hissed, eyes still glued to the tabletop.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome looked up. The man with the orange scarf was standing right above her. She blushed and opened her mouth to speak.

"H-hello." She squeaked.

The man laughed.

"Hello! My name is Johann Faust VIII. But you can just call me 'Faust' if you wish." Faust smiled at her.

"My name is Kagome." She said.

"I'm sorry, do I scare you?" Faust asked.

"Oh no! Nonono! I just felt bad that I interrupted your lunch." Kagome said.

"Oh! No problem at all! In fact, why don't you and dog boy come join us?" He said, cheerfully.

That last line caught Inuyasha's attention. Kagome laughed as she saw Inuyasha's eye start to twitch.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked, rising from his seat.

"Anyway, come join us Kagome!" Faust said, ignoring Inuyasha and walking back to his table.

Kagome followed Faust, dragging Inuyasha there with her. She found two chairs and drug them to the table. Kagome sat next to Faust and Inuyasha sat in between Kagome and a very short person. Inuyasha looked down at the short person. He was sitting on a stack on books, just so he could see over the top of the table.

"Hello! My name is Manta Oyamada!" Manta smiled.

Inuyasha just lookedback up atKagome. She was talking to Faust and the man with the big hair.

"So where are we?" Kagome asked.

The boy with the headphones smiled.

"Yo! I'm Yoh Asakura! And we're in Patch Village! This is where all the shaman fights take place!" Yoh said.

Kagome's mouth dropped. They really were in a different world.

"So . . . are you two shamans?" Faust asked.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

_When I find out what you did . . . you're dead!_

VFVFVFVFVF


	2. His Sad Story

_Hallo! It's the next chapter of Inuyasha and The Shamans! Yay! This is just something to write while people wait for Michiyuki! It's fun! Who knows, this might just go somewhere! Hmm...Any way, please review!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just grumbled angrily, not even paying attention to her.

"Are you shamans?" Faust asked again.

"Well . . . no. Are you?" Kagome asked.

Faust nodded and smiled.

"I'm a necromancer!" Faust said, proudly.

A blank look washed over Kagome's face. Faust just smiled.

"A necromancer can animate corpses." Faust said.

"Really?" Kagome said, lightening up.

_I'm drawn to him for some reason . . . _

Kagome and Faust then went into a long conversation about necromancy and various things. Inuyasha found himself getting jealous.

_God. When will she stop? She just keeps going "Blah, blah, blah . . . !"_

Yoh looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey! You have ears! That's cool." Yoh said.

"Yes I do." Inuyasha said.

"But . . . why?" Yoh asked.

"Because . . . " Inuyasha stopped, wondering why he was telling a kid that he had only known for about ten minutes all of this stuff.

Inuyasha slumped in his chair.

"Nevermind." He mumbled.

"That is so interesting!" Kagome said, leaning closer to Faust.

"Yes. You could say that it is my profession. I used to be a doctor you know." Faust said, smiling.

"Really? That would explain the white coat!" Kagome laughed.

As Kagome thought more and more about Faust's name, something clicked.

"Wait! You're a descendant of THE Doctor Faustus, am I right?" Kagome suddenly cried, startling Inuyasha so that he fell out of his chair.

"Yes, that's where I learned all of my necromancy skills." Faust said, laughing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crawled back up into the chair, ready to leave.

_Annoying, idiotic . . . _

Suddenly, a beeping sound echoed in the restaurant. Yoh looked down at his wrist. On his wrist there was a long watch looking thing that covered his forearm. There was a screen in the middle and a name was flashing on it.

_Wow, what a strange watch._

"Oh, hey, Kagome?" Faust asked.

Kagome looked at Faust, intently.

"We have to go back to the place that we're staying for the shaman fights. Do you want to come with us?" Faust asked, smiling.

Kagome nodded happily, Inuyasha moaned.

_Why, why, why, why, WHY?_

They all rose and Kagome followed Faust closely out the door. Inuyasha followed Kagome as he began to feel jealous again.

_Why is she so attached to that . . . freak?_

He shook his head. Why should he feel jealous? It's not like Kagome was his girlfriend or anything. But Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a strange feeling. It was like his stomach was doing cartwheels. He didn't know what it was. And so far, he didn't like it.

"So . . . where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Well . . . " Faust started.

"So, Kagome . . . !" Inuyasha cut in.

"What, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, irritated.

Inuyasha opened his mouth. He actually didn't have _anything_ to say at all. He just looked at her.

"Uh . . . Nevermind." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned back and looked up at Faust. Faust looked down and smiled at her. Kagome felt her cheeks get red. She put her hand up to her cheek and felt that it was hot. Why was she blushing?

Kagome laughed and smiled innocently.

"I like your smile, Kagome." Faust said.

Instead of blushing, Kagome went pale. She felt like she was about to faint.

_He likes my smile!_

"Thank you! I like smiling!" Kagome said.

"I hope you never stop." Faust said.

Kagome held back an excited giggle. Suddenly, she stopped. What was happening to her? She had only known this guy for about an hour and already she was falling for him. She shook her head. That couldn't happen. He was probably already married anyway. She felt her heart sink at the thought.

"We're here Kagome." Faust said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome straightened up and looked ahead. They were standing in front of a building that looked a lot like a house.

"Is this it?" Kagome asked.

Faust nodded and gently pushed her toward the door. Kagome took off her shoes and walked in.

"Wow."

There was a window with no glass and an empty wooden chair sitting beside it. For some reason, looking at it made Kagome sad. She continued looking.There were many sleeping mats scattered all over the floor. This made her laugh.

_Boys are definately messy!_

"It's not the prettiest, but it will do, right?" Yoh asked.

"Oh yes!" Kagome said.

Faust walked over to the wooden chair and sat down. He looked out the window as the sun started to set. Kagome looked at Faust, concerned. Faust seemed to let out an air of sadness, but it was like he didn't want toshow it. Seeing him sitting by the window, staring out into the increasingly darkening sky, made Kagome want to cry.

"Hey Kagome." Yoh said, from behind her.

Kagome turned, the ghost of a tear lingering on her cheek. Yoh could tell that something was wrong, but he decided to let it go.

"I was hoping that we could all be friends!" Yoh said.

"Oh, Yes! Of course!" Kagome said, grinning.

"So how long will you stay?" Yoh asked.

"As long as I can . . . " Kagome said.

"Where is dog boy?" Faust asked.

Kagome looked around frantically.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was sitting in the darkest corner of the room, contemplating murder. Kagome looked at him and remembered that she was mad at him.

"I'm still mad at you, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"That's nice . . . " Inuyasha said, standing up.

"**SIT**!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud and Kagome laughed. She turned toward Faust. He was staring out at the newly risen stars, oblivious to the insanity around him. Kagome walked up and knelt next to him.

"Why are you not affected by all of this?" Kagome asked.

"My whole world is crashing down in chaos, Kagome. I'm used to it." Faust said, quietly.

Kagome wanted to hug him. To somehow make him feel better. But, she had to keep in mind that she had only known him for a few hours. Hugging him would just push him away. Instead, she held back her urges and stood up.

"If there's anything I can do . . . " Kagome whispered.

"You already have done something. You arrived here." Faust said.

Kagome ran outside and climbed up onto the roof. She sat looking at the stars and thinking about Faust. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about him and his hidden saddness.She hugged her knees and watched the stars glitter.

_I don't know your story, . . . but I want to . . . Faust._

VFVFVFVFVF


	3. Starlight, Star Bright

_Hallo, this is chapter 3 of "Inuyasha and the Shamans"! Believe me, after this chapter, it won't be all lovey dovey anymore. There will be humour, adventure, etcetera, etcetera. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Inuyasha, unfortunately . . . **_

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust watched the stars dance across the sky. He heard soft crying drifting through the window. It reminded him of something that he was trying to forget.

"Eliza . . . "

As he was watching the sky, he caught sight of the moon. It was full and bright, giving off a romantic sadness. He turned at looked behind him. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner, muttering to himself. Faust shook his head.

"Don't you sleep, dog boy?" Faust asked.

"Don't you?" Inuyasha replied.

"No, I don't sleep. I just can't." Faust said.

"That's nice, I don't care." Inuyasha snapped.

Faust looked down at the ground.

_Heartless._

"Well. I suggest you stop planning my murder, because I have a large advantage against you, dog boy." Faust said.

"And what exactly would that be!" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

Faust stood quickly and was suddenly right next to Inuyasha. He leaned down to whisper in Inuyasha's ear.

"You don't want to know." Faust whispered.

Inuyasha shivered. Faust's voice sent an electric jolt throughout his body. Something about this man didn't seem right. Faust got a bored look on his face and walked back to his chair.

"You should take better care of this girl, dog boy." Faust said, looking out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you don't, someone else will replace you in the girl's heart." Faust said.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Faust stood up and walked to the sleeping area.

"I'm going to try to sleep. Night, dog boy." Faust said.

Inuyasha made an angry groan and sat back in his corner, trying to stare Faust to death.

In truth, Faust wasn't trying to sleep, he just didn't want to talk anymore. Faust sighed.

_Kagome . . . _

Suddenly Faust remembered that he hadn't seen Kagome in a while. She had been there when they had first arrived, then she was gone. Faust reasoned with himself and decided that he would go find her after dog boy gave up.

After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha laid down on a sleeping mat. Faust waited until he was sure that Inuyasha was asleep until he walked outside. Faust looked up at the sky. It seemed so majestic. He heard soft crying and he looked around. He didn't see anyone. Then he smiled. He knew where someone would go to be alone. Faust walked around to the side of the house and climbed up an old wooden ladder. He held onto the side of the roof and looked over.

Kagome was sitting, hugging her knees. Faust climbed up all the way and walked up to her. She looked at him and hastily wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

Faust knelt down next to her.

"It's okay. I understand."

Kagome started to cry as she fell into Faust's arms. Faust rested his hand on her head.

"What's wrong?" Faust asked.

"I don't k-know . . . " Kagome said, crying.

Faust held her and looked up at the stars.

_Am I doing injustice to you, Eliza?_

Kagome went to pull away, but Faust held her back, gently.

"Please. Just let me hold you for a while." Faust whispered.

So, she let Faust hold her until the stars stopped appearing. Kagome was close to falling asleep and Faust could tell. He figured it was about midnight, but he couldn't be sure. Faust smiled at Kagome as her eyes fluttered shut. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb this peace. But, alas, this moment had to end.

"Kagome." Faust said.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go back, okay?" Faust said.

Inside, Kagome didn't want to leave. But, she didn't want to seem needy.

"Okay." Kagome said, wearily.

Faust stood up and held out his hand. He didn't want Kagome to fall. But,as she stood, shelost her balance. Faust quickly fell to his knees and slid to catch her.

_That's exactly what I didn't want to happen . . . _

"I've got a headache . . . " Kagome whispered.

"That's another reason for us to go back inside." Faust said.

Faust climbed down the ladder first and waited at the bottom for Kagome. Kagome, still a little drowsy, was scared.

"What if I fall?" She asked.

"I'll catch you. I promise." Faust said, holding out his arms.

Kagome nodded and started down the ladder. Faust turned his head to the side. Kagome looked at him and frowned.

"Well how can you catch me if you aren't even looking at me?" Kagome asked

She could just picture it:

_"Whoaaaaa!"_

_Crash!_

"_Oh . . . riiiiiiiiiiiiight. I was supposed to catch you . . . "_

She winced at the thought of it.

"You're wearing a skirt, Kagome." Faust said.

Kagome blushed. Oh yea. She was still wearing her school uniform.

_So thoughtful. If he was Miroku, he would've stared straight up my skirt!_

Carefully, she stepped off the ladder and stood in front of Faust. He looked at her and smiled.

"Why were you crying, Kagome?" Faust asked.

Kagome shook her head and Faust nodded.

"Okay. Let's go inside." Faust said.

He led her into the house and laid out a sleeping mat. She bowed in thanks. Faust held up his hand.

"Oh, no bowing! I did it out of appreciation for you."

"Ah, thank you!" Kagome said, grinning.

"No problem. See you tomorrow, okay?" Faust said.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Faust smiled back and went to sit in the chair by the window. He resumed his position of staring sadly out the window, as if he had never even left. Kagome walked into the bathroom to change into pajamas, wondering why he was so sad.

_I'll find out another day._

When she came back out, Faust was gone. She had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes and he was already gone. Kagome lay on the sleeping mat and thought about where Faust might be. All of a sudden, she heard a grunt. She turned to her right and saw Inuyasha on a sleeping mat next to her. Kagome kicked herself mentally over and over. She had forgotten all about Inuyasha! She had been so wrapped up in thoughts of Faust that she had forgotten that Inuyasha was even there.

"Inuyasha . . . " Kagome whispered.

Nothing came from his sleeping mat, so she assumed that he was asleep. So, she turned over and attempted to fall asleep. Inuyasha was facing away from her, so she didn't realize that he was awake. She also didn't realize that he had heard everything that she and Faust had said. Now, he felt more hatred toward Faust than ever. And he planned to do something about it.

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust turned and looked at the house. He shook his head and kept walking until he got to the center of Patch. He stood in the middle of the dusty street, his hands in his coat pockets, staring at the stars. The stars were glittering, as if they were teasing him.

"Eliza. I'm drawn to this girl. It's like she's the stars, you are the moon, and I am the earth. Without the moon or without the stars, the earth would be lost. So please forgive me Eliza," Faust fell down to his knees, "I'm so sorry."

VFVFVFVFVF


	4. Before I Let Go

_Hallo! I'm sorry for not updating this one. I've been wrapped up in "Michyuki" lately. Hehe! sorry! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review afterwards (please?)._

_Love and Fondest Wishes,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked around. Inuyasha was asleep and so was everyone else. She scowled. Boys always slept so late! Kagome got up and walked to the bathroom. At least she could take a shower peacefully.

The front door creaked open as Faust walked in as quietly as possible. Everyone was still asleep and Faust wanted it that way. If anyone was awake, he would have been bombarded with questions. Faust looked up, startled, as the bathroom door opened. Kagome was drying her hair in a towel as she looked up. Her cheeks instantly flushed red.

"Um . . . hi, Faust . . . " She said, throwing the towel aside.

"Hallo. You're up early." Faust said walking to the window.

"Yea, well I'm used to getting up early. I had to do it at home all the time." Kagome said.

Faust nodded.

"Yes. Sleep was nice. I remember it . . . a little." He said.

Kagome couldn't find any words to say. Her mouth just hung open as she was racking her brain for something to say.

_He doesn't sleep? It does explain the bags under his eyes . . . but I wonder why he doesn't sleep..._

"Oh look! The sun is rising." Faust said, happily.

Kagome looked at him in amazement. He was so happy all of a sudden. Faust was standing, looking out the window with a faraway smile on his face.It made Kagome smile too.

"I love the sunrise." Faust said absently.

_But I love the moon more . . . _

"Yes. It's very pretty . . . " Kagome said, choking up.

She blushed. It was so awkward to talk to him. Not awkward in the sense in the way that she thought the conversation was stupid. No, it was awkward in the way that she couldn't speak. Her throat clenched and her heart started to beat faster. Faust turned and looked at her. The sunlight was flowing over his hair, making it shine. For a moment, he smiled and all of his sadness melted away, but then Inuyasha sat up and the sunlight faded away. Then, Faust regained his sad composure.

"Guten morgan, sunshine." Faust said.

Inuyasha grunted and stood up. Soon after Yoh and everyone else got up. Faust sighed and put on his hat.

"Another day . . . " Faust whispered, tying his scarf tightly around his neck.

Yoh stood and struck a dramatic pose.

"YES! Another glorious day!" Yoh said, pumping his fist into the air.

"You need to stop. Seriously, you scare people." Ren said.

Yoh looked at Ren and smiled.

"You're just a poor sport!" Yoh smiled.

"Oh yea, and you're just an idiot." Ren said to himself.

"What?" Yoh asked, still smiling.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Ren said, walking away.

Ryu walked up and leaned his elbow on Faust's shoulder. Faust looked at him and smiled uneasily.

"What are you doing?" Faust asked, wearing a forced smile.

"When you think about someone night and day, does it not mean love?" Ryu whispered inFaust's ear.

A shiver traveled up Faust's spine. Ryu walked away, toward Yoh, leaving Faust pondering his cryptic words.

_What the hell did he mean by that?_ _Usually the creepiness is left for me...that's my department!_

"Are we ready to go?" Yoh asked.

"Yes! Why do you think we're all standing by the door?" Ren asked, hair sticking up in annoyance.

"IT'S A PORCUPINE!" Horohoro cried, pointing at Ren.

Ren's face turned red and he looked at Horohoro. Ren reached to the left and grabbed his sword. He pointed it angrily at Horohoro and smiled.

"You're going to die." Ren said.

Horohoro screamed and ran out the door, Ren close behind. Faust held in a hearty laugh by putting his hand to his mouth. Kagome just looked on in silence.

"Is it always like this?" Kagome asked, turning to Yoh.

"Yep!" Yoh said.

After a few minutes, Ren walked back inside, breathing heavily.

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...but someday, I swear I'm going to murder him." Ren said leaning his sword back against the wall.

Faust laughed and walked out the door, muttering "Ha! You wish...", making Ren grimace.

"Hey Kagome?" Yoh asked, waiting until Faust had shut the door.

"Yea?" Kagome answered.

"Faust likes you!" Yoh cried.

Kagome looked taken aback. Ren sighed and put his hand on Yoh's shoulder.

"You're about as subtle as a flying brick." Ren said, shaking his head.

Yoh smiled as he shrugged Ren's hand off his shoulder and walked toward the door. As he passed Kagome, he whispered something in her ear.

"It's true, you know. He isn't this open to everyone." Yoh said.

Kagome blushed a violent shade of pink and she sank to the ground. Ren walked right past Kagome and didn't even look at her. The thought of Faust liking her...maybe even loving her, was overwhelming. She didn't know what to do.

Then thinking about where she was, she jumped up and walked out the door. Yoh looked at her and shifted his eyes toward Faust, who was right in front of him. She shook her head, confused. Yoh mouthed, "Go talk to him!". Kagome shook her head and walked to the opposite side of Faust. She walked down the path leading away from the house, not even looking at Faust.

"If I died during the shaman fight...do you think she'd care?" Faust asked Yoh, while watching Kagome.

"Hard to tell. Girls are scary and confusing creatures, Faust. Personally, I think she likes that guy with the dog ears, so don't get your hopes up." Yoh said, following Kagome.

Faust felt his heart break. He was shocked that he had been so affected by Yoh's words. He had just met the girl and he was sad that she was already in love! But, Faust attempted to shake it off and he followed Yoh down the path.

_What if Yoh is right? His words were so honest, he didn't even try to sugar coat them. I don't know why I'm falling apart over a girl who I barely even know. I'll just focus on the shaman fights and Eliza. Those are my true priorities in this life._

VFVFVFVFVF

As they walked down the path, Kagome began to think. Everything became a blur and she couldn't sort her true feelings apart from what she thought was important. It was driving her insane.

_I love him. Or do I? I love Inuyasha...but is that real? He has Kikyo. What does that mean? Should I go with Faust? But what if he's married! He probably only did that thing on the roof as a friendly gesture...Oh...No._

Kagome couldn't help but feel terrible. All these feelings were so confusing! Maybe she should just push them aside for now...

_Yes! I'll leave all these feelings behind me. No more of these confusing feelings. No more worrying over Faust. I'm done._

She repeated the plan over and over in her head, as if trying to convince herself that it was really what she wanted. She felt a warm hand grasp gently onto her shoulder. Kagome looked up and saw Faust looking down at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about something?" Faust asked.

_No more._

"No thanks. I'm just fine." Kagome said, not sure of who she was trying to assure.

Kagome blushed slightly, remembering her feelings. She wanted them, but she knew that she couldn't.

"Okay. If you need me, I'm always here." Faust said, walking with Yoh into a large arena.

Kagome just nodded and stood by Ren and the others. Faust, Yoh, and Ryu were standing in the arena in a circle.

"What are they doing?" Kagome asked.

"WHAT! You don't know? They're competing in a shaman fight today." Ren said, staring at Kagome.

"What? Is it dangerous?" Kagome asked, frightened slightly.

"Yes. It could be very dangerous." Ren said, trying to get a rise out of Kagome.

Kagome stood looking into the arena, eyes wide. What would she do? Would she give up her promise and worry about Faust?

Kagome pressed her eyes shut.

_No more..._

VFVFVFVFVF


	5. Not So Pure Intentions

_I feel so guilty...it's been a really long time! Forgive me! I've been on spring break so leave me alone! Heh...well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment when you're done!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust took a battle stance on the left side of the arena, Yoh doing the same next to him. Kagome stood outside the arena, biting her nails. Inuyasha looked at her and frowned. The team on the opposite side of the arena all laughed in unison. Inuyasha laughed too, thinking how terribly rehearsed this all seemed.

"Inuyasha . . . ?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Will he be okay?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha put his head down to hold in an angered cry. Now he was definitely going to carry out his plan. No question about it. An officiant blew a whistle, starting the fight. Kagome watched intently as Faust looked at Yoh.

"Don't get distracted, okay?" Yoh reminded Faust.

Faust nodded and pulled his jacket open, revealing a skeleton held together with a chain. Kagome stepped back, shocked.

"What's that?" She asked, shakily.

"His 'Dear Eliza'. . ." Ren said, staring into the arena, his arms crossed over his chest.

Faust's scarf, hat, and jacket fell to the ground, leaving him with only a doctor's coat that showed his chest. Kagome looked on in stunned silence.Faust's 'Dear Eliza' was strung to his arm, hanging by a chain. Kagome didn't know what to think.

"Is that his . . . ?" Kagome began.

"Wife? Yes it is. Just watch." Ren said.

Kagome watched as Yoh brought out his spirit, along with Ryu. Though she didn't really care about them. Faust stepped forward and the chains fell away. The skeleton that was once stationary came to life and was standing by itself. Inuyasha scoffed and smiled.

"See? I told you he was a freak." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Kagome stayed silent. She wasn't scared. Skeletons didn't affect her. It was the confusing thought, "The skeleton is his wife.", that left her speechless. Faust stepped back and the skeleton began to glow green. Before Kagome's eyes, the skeleton was fleshing out! She had long blond hair and she was wearing a pink nurse dress.Kagome just stared, as her mouth hung open. She was beautiful.

_His . . . wife . . . oh no . . . she's so much more elegant than I am . . ._

Suddenly, Kagome felt like fainting. She knew he had a wife! She just knew it . . . . Kagome just looked forward into the arena and scowled. Inuyasha looked at her and laughed. But then he stopped upon seeing that Kagome wasn't laughing with him.

"Why do you look like you're thoroughly pissed off?" He asked.

"I'm . . . not." She said, through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha smiled.

_My plan is working perfectly! HahahahaHA! In your face, skeleton lover!_

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust felt distracted, no matter how hard he was trying to keep his mind inside the arena. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes boring a hole in the back of his skull. He could also sense Kagome's shock.

_She hates me. She hates me . . . _

But he couldn't let that distract him. Yoh summoned his oversoul and the battle commenced. Kagome didn't remember seeing anything happen in the battle itself, she just remembered Faust's determination. The way he moved. His movements were so sleek and precise.

She had guessed by the way that everyone was cheering, that Faust, Ryu, and Yoh had won the fight. But Kagome was kind of lost in all the excitement. All she remembered was walking back to the house and everyone goofing off for a while. She also remembered Inuyasha disappearing for a while.But she didn'tremember falling asleep.

Kagome jolted awake and looked around confused. All was silent.

She immediately turned toward the window. Faust wasn't there, so she just laid her head back down. As she laid her head down, she saw that he was asleep on a sleeping mat next to her. She smiled.

_Finally, he sleeps._

All of a sudden, Kagome heard a slight shuffling of someone's feet near her, but she stayed quiet. Kagome wasn't really scared, knowing that Faust was so close to her. But she was alert, nonetheless. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw someone who looked remarkably like Yoh! She turned her head to get a better look. The person looked exactly like Yoh except he had longer hair.

The person walked over to Inuyasha and stood over him for the longest time. Finally, Inuyashasat upand stared at the person. Kagome looked on in curiosity as the person bent down next to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing, Hao?" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

"Didn't you want me to take care of something?" Hao asked, smiling.

Inuyasha nodded and whispered inaudibly to Hao.

"...But not here! We'll have to continue the plan somewhere else . . . maybe at his next shaman fight." Inuyasha said.

"Consider it done. But . . . you must pay your dues as well." Hao said, standing.

"I know. But, it will be worth it." Inuyasha said.

Hao nodded and walked out the door. As soon as the door had shut, Inuyasha looked straight at Kagome. Kagome quickly shut her eyes, hoping that he hadn't seen her. She heard him laugh.

"Oh Kagome, soon, we'll be able to go home and I'll have you all to myself again." Inuyasha said.

After that, it was silent. Kagome couldn't sleep. She just laid there and thought about what Inuyasha and the other person had said.

_Who is this Hao? What does Inuyasha have to do with him and what exactly do they plan to do? And who do they plan to do it to?_

A feeling deep inside Kagome's heart believed thatthe plan involvedFaust. Inuyasha did seem very jealous. Kagome bit her lip and thought about all of this. The more she thought about Inuyasha hurting Faust, the harder she bit her lip. Finally, she bit so hard that she let out a quiet gasp of pain. Faust instantly sat up and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Kagome faced Faust, tears stinging her eyes. Faust leaned toward her and touched her lips. Kagome's face turned red and she stopped breathing. Faust brought back his hand and looked at it.

"Kagome, you're bleeding." Faust said.

Kagome touched her lips and winced. She had bit her lip so hard that she had caused it to bleed.

_Ouch..._

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What are you sorry for?" Faust asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I woke you up. You were sleeping so peacefully . . . " Kagome said, looking into Faust's eyes.

Faust looked back into hers and opened his mouth.

"You were watching me sleep?" He asked.

Kagome's eyes got wide and she blushed.

"Er . . . I . . . not like that!" Kagome stuttered.

Faust laughed and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I know. I was just playing with you." He said, grinning.

Kagome's shoulders tensed up and she hung her head.

_He was only playing with me? Boy, did I fall for that one..._

Faust leaned toward her again until he was inches away from her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You should probably sleep. I don't want you to be tired in the morning. I believe Yoh said we were going to relax and do something fun tomorrow. So, I'll see you in the morning, Kagome." Faust said, smiling.

Faust laid down and closed his eyes. Kagome's face was still bright red and she was grinning awkwardly. Finally, she laid her head down. After a minute, an excited giggle escaped her lips.

"See you tomorrow..." Kagome whispered.

VFVFVFVFVF


End file.
